Melee
}} Melee is a form of combat system that utilizes edged or blunt weapons and close quarter attacks. Every attack causes the player to take a single step forward. However, if the player is crouched, non-combo melee attacks will not cause a step forward. Melee weapons can be equipped in the tertiary slot of the arsenal in Warframe. Current melee weapons consist of a number of classes, in which each class of weapons has a unique set of attack animations, including normal, jump, slide, stealth attacks, finishers, combos, and blocking. Basic Maneuvers Melee can be switched to at any time by pressing the melee attack key (default ), and can instantly switch back to an equipped primary or secondary weapon with the fire button (default ) or zoom (default ). Equipping the melee weapon will unlock additional melee combat features such as Channeling and Blocking. Each melee weapon has a number of attributes, such as attack speed and damage. Each attribute can be altered by a variety of Melee Mods. Normal Attack |ps4 = }} The simplest form of melee attack. The action is achieved by simply pressing the melee attack key repeatedly, in which the animation pattern continues to loop until the player ceases the attack. Common Attributes: *Damage: Damage done by each hit. Enhanced by damage mods such as . *Attack Speed: Speed of the attack animation. Enhanced by speed mods such as . *Max Targets: The maximum amount of targets that can be struck in a single cleaving motion (excludes jump attacks and slide attacks) *Cleave Radius: A rough estimation of the size of the swing. May not be accurate due to individualized cleaving animations. Slide Attack Air variation: Also known as a Spin Attack, Slide Attacks propels a Warframe forward while performing a spinning slash around them, dealing greater damage and hitting multiple enemies. For sparring weapons like the and , slide attacks perform a double kick that targets only a single enemy, but ragdolls them away instead of only dealing damage. Slide Attacks can be performed on the ground to hit low-lying enemies, or in the air to hit tall enemies, potentially landing headshots. Slide attack damage can be increased by the Pressure Point mod and all other elemental damage the player may have equipped on their weapon. Aerial Attack Also known as a Jump Attack, press melee in mid-air to perform a targeted aerial slash, regardless if a jump has already been made or not. The Warframe will slash and be propelled towards the direction that the player is aiming at, making melee capable of targeting airborne enemies like Ospreys. Slam Attack Also known as a Leap Attack, aiming down towards the ground when performing a jump attack will perform a slam attack that forces the Warframe towards the reticle and creates a small radial damage and special effect upon impact with the ground, such as knock down or elemental damage. One can perform this move to anchor themselves to the ground, losing most if not all momentum. There are two damages dealt by slam attacks: #Direct contact to an enemy will deal Leap Attack damage, normally with the damage type of the weapons base attack. #Radial damage deals a secondary damage type which diminishes with distance from the point of impact, this damage is not affected by mods, but will often have a secondary effect (knockdown, stagger, etc.). Wall Attack While wall running or climbing, a player may initiate a melee attack, causing the frame to launch off the wall at the angle of the direction aimed, with a special melee attack animation. The attack will change depending on what melee weapon is used; most weapons will slash the air in front of them as they launch, while heavy weapons will swing the weapon around them, and sparring weapons will launch with a forward punch. This maneuver is also useful as it may be used to leap parallel to the wall surface during a wall run; in contrast, releasing the jump key will always jump away from the wall. Advanced Maneuvers Stances Upon equipping a Stance Mod, up to three additional advanced Melee Combos will be unlocked, which are special chained attacks that enhance the melee abilities of the weapon. These combos can only be performed while wielding a melee weapon. The combination will vary depending on the melee weapon equipped and the Stance mod equipped. Blocking |ps4= }} Blocking is a defensive motion that negates incoming damage and negates knockbacks in a angle in front of the Warframe. Each weapon blocks 100% of incoming damage, though only within varying angle ranges depending on the weapon type. For example, has a blocking angle of 60°, meaning any damage coming from 30° to the left or right of the reticle will be negated. Any time an attack is successfully blocked, 1 point will be added to the combo counter. *Can block Fire Blast and Rippling Shockwave. Doing so will push the Warframe back, but prevent the knockdown effect. **Will completely block Seismic Shockwave from Grineer heavy units and Eximus variants. *Can block continuous weapons like lasers and Scorch flamethrowers. *Will also block Scorpion grappling hooks to prevent getting pulled. *Certain enemies such as Fusion Moa require the player to either back up slightly or aim slightly upward in order to parry their attack up close. *Will not block Status Effects from affecting the player. Combo Combo Counter Each successful consecutive melee hit against enemies within a short period of time will start a combo counter that appears above the weapon UI, which tracks how many hits have been performed. Once a certain number of consecutive hits have been made, a damage multiplier will be displayed. This multiplier does not increase normal melee attack damage, it only applies to Heavy Attacks. The combo counter resets if no enemies are hit after 5''' seconds, which is represented by a grey horizontal bar below the combo counter. The combo counter duration can be increased up to '''39 seconds with , , , and (57 seconds with 4x s). Depending on the particular stance/weapon, some hits in a combo may add more than 1 point to the combo counter. That is, while a single strike with a blade may add only 1 point per hit, a single strike with another weapon, or a different combo with the same weapon, may add 2, 3, 4, etc. points per hit to the combo counter instead. What determines how many points are added has yet to be found. Combo Multiplier The Bonus Damage Multiplier starts at 2.0x after 20 consecutive hits. The multiplier is increased by +1.0x every consecutive 20 hits until 220 consecutive hits have been made, at which point the bonus damage multiplier will cap at 12.0x. The table below displays the values up to a damage multiplier of 12.0x. *Despite its name, the Combo Counter should not be confused with the Combos performed using Stance Mods. The Combo Counter will count all melee attacks performed while equipping Melee weapons, including stealth attacks. *Melee hits against objects, like Storage Containers, do not count towards the Combo Counter. *A negative combo counter duration prevents the combo counter from increasing beyond 0. Heavy Attacks |ps4= }} Tapping the while melee is equipped will perform a Heavy Attack. Weapons have varying Wind-up times between activating a heavy attack and the actual attack being performed. For example, has a wind-up time of 0.6s, meaning the actual heavy attack will be performed 0.6s after tapping the . During this brief period the player is free to move and maneuver with the exception of performing any other melee attack. Being knocked down will cancel the charge. Heavy attacks will completely expend the player's current combo counter anytime they are performed. While winding-up, the 5s decay of the combo counter is paused. Performing a heavy attack is possible when the combo counter is zero, and connecting with a heavy attack does not add to the combo counter. Heavy attack damage is multiplied by the current combo multiplier. For example, when at a 3.0x combo multiplier, a heavy attack that deals 600 modded damage normally will then deal 3.0|t=y}} damage on hit, in exchange for the combo counter being reduced back down to zero. Finishers Finisher attacks have custom animations, and deal a very high percentage of the equipped melee weapon's total damage. Players performing finishers are immune to any kind of damage for the duration of the animation. The three types of finishers are: *Ground Finisher, on knockdowned targets *Stealth Attack, on unalerted enemies *Front- / Back-Finisher, under specific effects Tips *For players wanting to specialize in melee combat, remapping the equipped melee attack key to can make performing attacks and melee combos easier and more instinctive. *While doing charge attacks, the moment the swing does damage, immediately pressing the melee key will execute another charge attack, this can be repeated. Bugs *Successfully blocking an attack while rolling can make a player unable to attack with their melee weapon. This is usually accompanied by a slight change in camera perspective where the camera is positioned slightly down while facing upwards. This bug can be resolved by performing a roll or dodge again. *Tapping the melee key slightly before landing causes the player to slide across the ground with minimal friction for a brief period. *Activating melee mode by tapping melee, channeling, and then manually swapping weapons with the Switch Weapon key will cause channeling to last indefinitely whenever you melee until you run out of energy or swap to operator. Patch History *Fixed Melee Elemental FX not always showing up when you swing the weapon. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1126060-elemental-fx-on-melee-weapons-arent-showing-up-in-game/ *Adjusted the holster position of Warfans, Polearms, Scythes and Staffs on Zephyr Prime. *Adjusted the Holster position of Sword and Shields on multiple Warframes so it is attached and rotated correctly. *Fixed Melee Channeling toggling off when swapping to a Primary / Secondary. *Fixed the bright white FX projector on Electrical Melee FX. *Whip and Sword slide attacks now do the same damage with a Stance equipped as without. *Changed the Glaive recall to be done with Melee instead of Melee Channel so its consistent again (Channel being a toggle-only messed up this function). *Fixed cases of performing a Melee ground slam at an extreme horizontal angle if you move your mouse downwards while pressing Melee. *Fixed an error where, after Dual-Wielding gun and Glaive, throwing the Glaive in the "normal" Melee only mode could result in a turbo throw that is only supposed to apply for Dual-Wield. *Fixed a movement hitch that happened if you tried to sprint right after a Melee ground slam. *Upon picking up a Datamass, a Melee to gun swap will automatically equip your Secondary weapon instead of your Primary weapon, which would make you drop the Datamass. *Pressing F when in Melee mode now switches you back to your "other" weapon. For example, if your Primary weapon is equipped when you trigger a Melee attack, you will return to your Primary weapon when you aim or fire. If you instead press F while in Melee mode, you will now equip your Secondary weapon. *Fixed a case where you could be left in an UNARMED state after using a non-Melee Exalted weapon (like Hildryn's Balefire) and went back to Melee when you had no other weapons in your loadout, having gone Melee only to that mission. *Fixed the Operator's Vazarin Guardian Shell not manifesting the charged Void Blast shield. *Fixed an issue where auto-blocking could cancel the charged/heavy Melee attacks. *Implemented fixes toward briefly being unable to Melee after an Aerial Attack, which breaks the flow of battle. *Fixed being able to Quick Melee when you equip an Archgun with either a Primary or Secondary equipped before that. *Fixed the Melee-only Parry becoming a toggle that you can't release until you attack for Clients. *Fixes towards the Wise Razor Stance giving unintended extreme velocity. Comical yes, but clearly an oversight of gravity! *Fixed the Melee combo menu not updating with the proper button inputs to use Melee when using a controller. *Fixed missing Melee Channeling binding callout in the Advanced Melee screen of the Codex when using a controller. *Fixed a number of Melee attacks that could leave weapon trails active after the attack is finished. *Fixed losing your crouch position when initiating a Melee to gun swap while crouching. ;Melee Phase 1 - 'Flow' Changes *Manual blocking/parry has been added when players wield only a Melee weapon in a mission (i.e NO Secondary or Primary equipped). This is possible because in this specific state, the keybindings are free to allow this manual blocking. We do not plan on adding it to any other state yet. The default keybind for this is RMB/Right Mouse Button, as it was in the past. ;Controller Changes & Fixes *Melee Channeling can no longer be rebound on Controller due to it completely breaking Melee 2.99997 changes. We apologize for the discomfort this may cause for those who have built their controllers comfortably around a different binding. You can't make an omelette without cracking some eggs! *Fixed a widespread issue where players using Controllers could no longer Aim after the Melee 2.99997 changes. This affected numerous mechanics like Aim Gliding, Melee Channeling, etc. *We’ll be continuing to monitor controller issues as they arise! If you’re still having issues, restoring your Controller bindings to ‘Default’ will help in the meantime. Please let us know of further issues! *Fixed an issue where attempting to reload your Primary/Secondary while in Melee mode would not transition you back to your gun. https://gfycat.com/darkdesertedharlequinbug ;MELEE REVISIT - PHASE 1 - "Flow" Tenno - your favorite melee weapon probably feels a little different today. Today we bring you Phase 1 of 2019’s melee upgrade - we hope you love all the gorgeous new visual effects, streamlined combat, and high fidelity hit reactions! Here's what you can expect: ;Let The Gun & Blade Flow Swap between your gun and melee at the press of a button, no holstering required! Combos can be executed and resumed between movement and more. Blocking is now automatic in melee mode when aiming at an attacking enemy. Your stance combos may have changed, check out the Stance interface! ;Death From Above A Tenno is a master of aerial tactics - now you can better target enemies on the ground with deadly and responsive aimed ground slams. ;Effects Upgrades We've done a complete overall of all Melee Effects! Hit animations, elemental effects and slam attacks: making melee look as good as it feels! ;More to Come Fundamentally, we aim to upgrade Melee. This is Phase 1. No one knows the power of their Arsenal better than the Tenno - your adaptability and skill with the blade will be tested, and as we continue these changes, we rely on your feedback! If you missed the full workshop discussing Phase 1, you can catch it here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1063446-melee-changes-phase-1/ https://gfycat.com/scrawnyshinycrustacean ;Our Mainline update notes will summarize the information from within the Workshop, plus denote additional information: ;1) Uninterrupted Combat - firearm to equipped melee (and vice versa) states are instant. ;Bonus 1.a) Combo Resume. ;2) Ground Slams are more controllable, cleaner, and simpler. All melee weapons have had their ground-slam ranges increased and new FX added: *Glaive slam range increased to 5m *Warfan slam range increased to 5m *Dagger slam range increased to 5m *Dual dagger slam range increased to 6m *Claw weapon slam range increased to 6m *Gunblade slam range increased to 5m *Nunchaku slam range increased to 6m *Sword and Shield slam range increased to 7m *Single Sword slam range increased to 7m *Blade Whip slam range increased to 7m *Rapier slams increased to 6m *Dual Sword slam range increased to 8m *Tonfa slam range increased to 8m *Machete slam range increased to 7m *Nikana slam range increased to 6m *Hammer slam range increased to 9m *Staff slam range increased to 6m *Polearm slam range adjusted to 7m *Scythe slam range increased to 8m *Heavy Blade slam range increased to 8m *Fists weapon slam range increased to 8m *Sparring weapon slam range increased to 7m ;3) Visual FX: 2019 style! A full Visual FX pass has been done for Phase 1! Because this is Phase 1, it 'means all the unique weapons will have new generic FX for a little while (Jat Kittag etc.) until we can get through them all and make new clean variants'. New and cleaner FX have been created with the idea of beautifully short, highly detailed lifespans. Not infinite - meaning the 'Constant Weapon Trail' option will be removed as a result of this change (at least for Phase 1, we really do think it looks better removed). ;4) Keybinds! Notable Keybind changes: BLOCKING *Blocking with a melee weapon is no longer keybound, it is automatic when facing enemies who are dealing damage to you in melee mode. Your Reticle determines all! CHANNELING *Channeling is now a toggle set to your alt-fire button when in melee mode. *Your 'F' button (if using default key bindings) now exclusively swaps between Primary and Secondary weapons with a tap. *Your left mouse button is gun fire, always, instantly. *Your right mouse button is now aim, always, instantly. OPTIONS: *We are adding a toggle to preserve one aspect of the older melee system. You will be able to toggle an option, allowing you to continue melee attacks with the left mouse button once in melee mode. ;Additional Information and Changes: *Updated Reticles: Melee mode has received its own reticle! *Archwing: Arch-Melee & Archgun now also use the 'instant swap' behaviour. *Dual Wield (i.e Glaive & Single Secondary) is still supported! *Exalted weapons will also benefit from the uninterrupted swaps! Be aware that Energy will still drain, even when swapping between weapons! *AI hit reacts are getting updated! Enemies will have a more visceral/realistic response to the various hits you dish out. *With Melee Blocking now automatic, the Blocking angle has been reduced to 45 degrees. *If using no custom Energy color, the weapon will inherit the colors of the Elemental FX (or base trails if no elements are present). This unifies all colors (swing FX, trails, hit FX, etc). *Minor sounds mix adjustments to Melee slide attack / heavy attack / slam attack. *Updated Melee slam and elemental FX! *Cleaned up Melee FX when hitting an enemy. *Melee attacks (including spin attacks) will no longer sweep through walls or objects. Please read our Dev Workshop for Melee insight! ;Directional Air Melee! *Allows you to jump, pick an angle and then hit the melee, which will then send you with momentum in the given direction *This will enable you to hit enemies in the air **Note: this feature is planned on being revised depending on feedback *Melee Auto-Targeting System: **Allow more customization based on player preference. **Add Settings for Auto-lock (Melee Assist), attack toward character facing or camera (Align Attacks To Camera) **Auto-turning the camera to face the target (Camera Tracks Melee Target) **Do smooth turns when attacking away from a melee target. *New moves - Ground Attacks, smart-actions for finishing off downed enemies (no more jumping)! }} de:Nahkampf 2.0 es:Cuerpo a cuerpo fr:Mêlée_2.0 Category:Mechanics Category:Update 13 Category:Melee 2.0